Cling
by hallowedmaiden
Summary: Dreams were all she had left, and they were all she had allowed herself to have.


**_I am not even sure what this is. Just something I keyboard mashed out, I guess. Drabble or something._**

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC, or any of the characters.

* * *

 _A pirate's life for me_.

The hard body against her was draping itself against the shifting wheel behind them. It was past midnight, the air was clear, and the sky was dark...making his eyes even darker as they glittered at her, daring her to do _something_ , only this time the look of invitation was mingled with the confidence that she _would_.

And she intended to. Nothing was stopping her now, not Will, not Jones...and _finally_ , not herself.

Her eyes fixed on the growing bulge straining against the cloth of his breeches...feeling the ache between her legs responding to it, thinking of him sinking inside of her, hot breath on her neck and hips pressed into her...he would feel so warm, so _filling_...

 _Had to touch him_. Couldn't wait any longer.

The dark eyes followed her hands down to the ties, watched as they deftly worked them open.

" _Hungry, are we?"_

She shivered, the penetrating timbre of his voice reaching into her very bones, its luscious smoky vibrancy making her _very_ aware of how wet she was.

" _Have been_ ," she responded with her head tilted up to look at him, letting her lips settle against his chin. " _For you_."

Fire settled in his eyes, a predator finally catching his prey, only to find that his prey had as much of a chance of eating him as he did it.

"... _I know_."

The last tie slipped loose, and she worked the lapel open, before realizing she had enough room to slip her hand inside.

Shifting her lips to his cheek, she kissed the weathered skin. "I used to dream about this...touching you..."

Her fingers danced along the edge of his shirt first, drifting under it to stroke the taut skin of his stomach, taking what little time she had to appreciate the hardness of the muscles and the ridges of the scars she found there.

"And did you make me scream?"

Flicking her eyes to try and catch his, she only saw his lips stretch into a saucy smirk.

"... _Maybe."_

Inch by inch, her fingers made the descent into unknown territory, into the shadowy depths that concealed his manhood...and then her hand _contained_ his manhood, her breath hitching in her throat at the life pulsing against her skin, the hardness and heat, and a very soft " _fuck"_ floated out of his mouth when she flexed around him.

She had always been very aware that he was a man, aware of his masculinity, but holding what made him a man...feeling the evidence of his desire for her...it made her a little dizzy with satisfaction.

The skin was soft, encasing a power that she longed to have take her, possess her...she wanted him to _fill her,_ and judging by how her fingers _barely_ met around him, there would be no struggle with _that_.

He grinned at her "mmm" of content, but didn't say anything, as his voice seemed to have abandoned him.

"I'm going to make you _wild_ ," she said, sliding her fingers down his hot length, going further to massage his sac for a moment, before traveling back up, noting how his eyes squeezed shut when she brushed against the swollen tip. "Free," she continued, "just for _me_ , I want to see you _fall apart._ "

A thrill ran through her when she noticed his hand reach behind him to grip the wheel with white knuckles.

Using her knee, she pushed against his breeches until they started to lower, and gave a small gasp of triumph when they slipped off.

He was bare to her gaze, throbbing with need, a few salty drops of fluid leaking from the tip.

 _Should she?_

...yes.

Delicately swiping her finger over the smooth skin, she collected it and brought it to her lips, her eyes boring into his as she licked her finger clean.

Leaning in for a kiss, keeping her hand leisurely stroking him, she only allowed her lips to linger for a moment. "Enjoying yourself, Captain?"

The answering twitch in her hand and the beautiful moan that tumbled out of his mouth was all the confirmation she needed.

"Touch me," he breathed, his eyes falling shut.

"With what?" she answered, sinking to her knees even as she said it, "My lips?"

Climbing, _climbing_ , going higher with power, pressing small kisses along the soft ridge at the top, letting her tongue peek out to taste him. "My tongue?"

She gripped him at the base, wrapping her other hand around his sac, and brought her mouth down on to him, feeling his body sag as the warm wetness surrounded him. He was responsive, and at her mercy as she swirled her tongue all around him, twisting it, winding it.

Deep moans were spilling from his mouth, and then his fingers were in her hair, gently pushing her head down to accept more of him. "Make me come," he whispered, speeding up her strokes. " _Make me come."_

* * *

Eyes shot open in the sweltering heat of the little cabin, jerking around in the dark trying to find something to convince her that it had been real...that it wasn't just…

...a _dream_.

But it was, and she trembled from it.

Just like the ache between her legs was a reminder that there would be a hundred more dreams unless she…

Why, why, _why_ , just leave me _alone_.

But it wasn't that easy, because she had killed him, and now he was haunting her with his body and his mind...his beautiful eyes, reminding her that the only thing she wanted...she had _ruined_.

She had killed him because she loved him, and now she was learning that it only made it worse.

And the last thing she wanted was the dreams to _stop._

It was all she had left of him.


End file.
